<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lifeboat by acooper9716</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377377">Lifeboat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acooper9716/pseuds/acooper9716'>acooper9716</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Post 1x10, Post-Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acooper9716/pseuds/acooper9716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief conversation between Sarah and John B after they're rescued at the end of episode 10.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lifeboat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a really short drabble I wrote for Tumblr on how I imagine their conversation goes when Sarah and John B are told the boat is headed for the Bahamas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Driving a boat straight into a tropical storm was a stupid decision, but John B’s mind could not have been clearer the moment he shifted course as he and Sarah sped away from the police boats. The storm was his one chance to escape and if he and Sarah died, at least they were together. They were the fucked up modern-day Romeo and Juliet who were probably going to die at sea, but they managed to get the attention of the crew on the smaller ship they now stood on.</p><p>Neither of them knew where in the Atlantic they were, but they were together and that was the only thing that mattered. They were alive. As Sarah sat on the edge of the captain’s chair in the ship’s helm speaking to the Captain, he leaned against her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He needed her closer and the armrest and blankets between them were not helping.</p><p>He pressed his nose into her hair and breathed her in as she tucked her head under his chin. Even with the blankets wrapped around them and the thermos mugs shoved into their hands to warm them, the star-crossed pair instinctually reached for the other. <em>They were alive.</em> They were shivering, sunburnt, and so fucking exhausted, but they were alive.</p><p>“Where did you say you were going again?”</p><p>“Nassau,” the captain of their lifeboat responds before walking towards the back of the helm to give them some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>John B slowly picks up his chin from where he rested it on Sarah’s head in a daze, processing what the older man just said to them.</p><p>Sarah mutters under her breathe, “The Bahama’s,” looking up at her boyfriend, realizing that was where she was supposed to be less than 24 hours ago.</p><p><br/>
A small smile spreads across John’s face and he mutters, “The gold.”</p><p>Their eyes meet and sighs of relief escape them. Sarah pulls her arm out from the blanket to wrap it around John’s torso and squeezes him as tightly as she can.</p><p><br/>
“I think we’ll need to change our happy ending if we aren’t going to Mexico anymore. How does getting a house in the Bahama’s sound?” Sarah rests her chin on John B’s chest and looks up at him.</p><p><br/>
John B pushes his hair out of his face before looking down at the girl in his arms, “If the last day has proven anything, it’s that I’d go anywhere with you, Val.” He presses his lips to her sunburnt forehead and takes a deep breath, “anywhere except that house your dad owns in the Bahamas. We’ll get the house on the beach, the boat, the dog, we’ll get it all. I-“</p><p><br/>
“Hey kids, we’ve got some soup below deck for y’all to warm up with. Come on down when y’all are ready. We’re gonna put some fresh sheets out on a bed for the two of you,” Captain Terrence called out.</p><p><br/>
John B looks over his shoulder, “We’ll be right there.”</p><p><br/>
Sarah leans forward to set her thermos down on a nearby table and reaches up to grab his face.</p><p><br/>
“We’re going to find that gold. I refuse to let my dad take it all from you. But we need to take this one day at a time. We got away, we survived the storm, and we are on a boat for Nassau. I will do everything I can to help you finish what your dad started, but we need to be smart about this, okay,” she whispered.</p><p><br/>
John B slipped his hands around her waist and leaned down so their foreheads touched. He met her eyes and nodded, “Full Kook?”</p><p><br/>
“Full Kook,” Sarah repeated. The pair closed their eyes for a moment and breathed each other in.</p><p><br/>
Sarah pressed her lips to his, breaking John B’s trance. She stood up, wrapped the blanket around her shoulders a little tighter, and reached for his hand.</p><p><br/>
“Come on, John B, we can’t keep the captain of our lifeboat waiting. I don’t know about you, but I want to find out how far away this boat is from our new destination.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>John B strikes me as the kind of person who would love to give Sarah forehead kisses. I think it’s the physical touch love language research speaking to me. Hope you enjoyed reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>